kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2015
23:56:59 *picks up Skar and Sil by their shirt collars* No hissing at eachother 23:57:24 Sil: Well somebody shouldn't taker my mug of wine. 23:57:24 (lick) 23:57:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:57:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:58:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:59 Be back tomorrow. 23:59:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:59:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:59:40 /me goes back to trying to eat the mirocwave* 23:59:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:07 Sil: *goes and drinks her warm wine* 00:00:09 *shrinks the microwave* 00:00:32 /me eats it and slithers off* 00:00:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:51 Sil: *mutters in Aqua and goes to her room* 00:01:01 Lol 00:01:11 *picks up skar and walks off* wolf wins 00:01:34 /me slithers up a tree* 00:01:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:02:04 Sil: *sits on her bed, turns off the lights and reads a Aqua prayer book* 00:02:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:02:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:03 Sil: Only in my death, does my duty end, but not my loyalty don't. 00:05:16 *Glomps Skar* x3 00:07:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:07:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:04 jj may i ask you something 00:08:24 Sure. 00:08:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:08:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:05 how long have you and skar been dating 00:09:10 Sil: *she smiles while reading her Aqua prayer book in the dark* 00:09:22 A year and 2 months, why? 00:09:32 *claps* 00:09:40 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:10:02 Lol 00:10:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:10:27 e.e Me and Blaze shall triumph 00:10:43 You can do it. :D 00:10:48 Gimmie a K gimmie a B 00:10:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:02 *Throws roses at Kuru and Blaze* B) 00:11:13 ;-; *burns incense for Blaze* come back 00:11:15 Sil: I find it best to get somebody who loves you, lock on and pull the love trigger. 00:11:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:12:03 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:12:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:12:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:14:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:56 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:16:26 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:56 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:17:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:41 wb skar 00:17:54 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:58 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:19:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:39 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:20:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:20:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:40 Sil: *she puts her Aqua prayer book in a bedside table drawer and drinks a large mug of warm wine* 00:21:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:27 /me slithers up jj back* 00:23:44 O_O 00:23:49 something is in my back 00:23:55 feels nice and odd at the same time 00:24:29 jj dont move you have a skar cobra on your back 00:24:43 /me shakes my rattle tail* 00:25:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:25:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:36 *Gets a hatchet* @_@ A Rattlesnake tried to kill my father 00:27:59 Sil: Well, at least she's not driving me to madness. 00:28:01 *hugs jj* wolf sorry 00:28:39 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:22 *hugs scoot tightly* 00:29:38 Hi 00:29:46 Sil: *she has a second cup of warm wine* 00:32:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:28 sii much lag DX 00:33:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:33:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:06 Sil: *she drinks her warm wine* 00:34:16 Aww poor Skar :( 00:34:17 /me sits by the window looking out it 00:34:30 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:37:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:37:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:12 /me slithers back onto jj* 00:37:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:57 *Shudders* Feels like a massage *purrs* 00:38:04 Sil: Not really Skar. But you bugging me don't help my madness. 00:38:39 /me licks the back of jj head with snake tounge* 00:39:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:31 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:40:41 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:57 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:41:37 note to self watch Steven universe 00:41:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:08 Sil: *finishes her cup of wine* 00:42:34 *Shudders more and blushes* S-Skar what are you doing? 00:42:40 other not to self hide all the tea then burn this note 00:43:04 im tasty my pray ;3 00:43:43 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:43:51 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:39 Sil: *she goes over to Kuru* 00:45:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:41 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:47:44 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:49 *clinges to Kaito* his mine back the heck off 00:49:01 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:17 She's my daughter in law *pats Sil's head* 00:50:41 Humph *holds Kaito tightly* 00:50:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:56 Sil: That and Kuru isn't my type. 00:50:59 WWBBWBWBWBWWB 00:51:14 *Licks Skars snake tongue* My predator taste yummy 00:51:26 Skar has permission to devour prey :D 00:51:38 Dx Hey 00:52:03 Shut up and let me hold you *cuddles him* 00:52:42 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:22 Sil: *she sits down, pulls out a red medal* My dad never has told me how he got this. 00:53:36 /me noms the side of jj head* 00:54:08 (giggle) tickes 00:54:10 tickles* 00:54:49 nom nom nom 00:55:03 :O 00:55:10 Im being eaten 00:55:15 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:55:43 *sighs quietly* 00:55:51 /me eats jj very very very very very very very slowly* 00:56:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:38 Sil: *she kisses the medal* 00:56:45 **Turns red trying not to laugh from the tickles* x3 00:58:02 jj blushing makes her yummer 00:58:15 Stahp DX 00:58:18 Hehehehe ;) 00:58:44 why should i stop,im only getting started 00:59:16 oh my >////< 00:59:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:07 Sil: *she wipes a few tears away* 01:01:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:01:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:34 jj :( 01:01:39 ;^; 01:02:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:03 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:02:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:04:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:09:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:24 /me slithers around* 01:10:26 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:13:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dr-jWP8S4ZE *salutes* 01:15:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:15:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:18:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:18:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:08 Sil: *she lies next to Kuru, slowly falling asleep* 01:19:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:20:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:20:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:35 Hm? 01:20:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:22 Sil: *she holds onto the red medal tightly* 01:23:23 *kisses her head* 01:23:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:23:43 /me goes to FG* 01:23:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:24:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:24:10 Me has headache 01:24:11 Sil: *she smiles* 01:24:34 /me hugs FG head* 01:24:51 *FG head is hugged* 12:46:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:16 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:47:18 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:11:06 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:11:07 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:23:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 14:24:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:24:04 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:24:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 14:24:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 14:26:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 2015 08 28